


startle

by k1llug0ns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uchiha Massacre (Mentioned), author uses italics and parenthesis too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1llug0ns/pseuds/k1llug0ns
Summary: literally got this idea from a headcanon i saw on twitter, and i was like 'well now i have to write this' so here we are.i wrote this on my phone first, and then copy-pasted it into drive, and then copy-pasted it into ao3, so if parts of it are missing or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know !!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	startle

**Author's Note:**

> literally got this idea from a headcanon i saw on twitter, and i was like 'well now i have to write this' so here we are.  
> i wrote this on my phone first, and then copy-pasted it into drive, and then copy-pasted it into ao3, so if parts of it are missing or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know !!

all sasuke remembers is hearing a door slam.

this sort of stuff has always startled him- flashing lights, thunder, loud noises, people moving too quickly around him, and whatever else. ever since the incident with his family, these sorts of things have just gotten to him.

he’s always hated himself for it. he’s a ninja, for fucks sake, he has near death experiences weekly. he understood why people made fun of him for it, because it was completely and utterly stupid.

until he was with naruto, who had taken notice of this almost instantly and immediately adjusted himself (as best as he could, because naruto is the definition of spontaneous and loud) to not do these things.

but naruto, being everything and anything other than quiet and slow, still forgot sometimes, and sasuke still startled and panicked, but the difference was that now he had naruto with him, and naruto knew exactly how to calm him down and make him feel safe. sasuke would _never_ , under any circumstances, tell naruto with words just how safe he felt with him, for a multitude of reasons, two of the biggest contesters being a) sasuke was shit at wording things and he’d probably just come off as weird or not making any sense and b) in the off chance he managed to string together a sentence, naruto _really_ did not need his ego any bigger than it already was, and even though sasuke _knew_ naruto wouldn’t take this like that, he was going to use it as his excuse until he came up with a much better one (or alternated one of the other of the multitude of reasons he _swore_ he had to be a much better argument).

that being said, either way, sometimes naruto forgot these things, and that was okay, sasuke just wished he could have _some sort of_ a warning. 

sasuke jumped as the noise rang through the house, his heart shoving it’s way into his throat, beating with an intensity that made it feel like his neck was going to burst open (and splatter blood everywhere, and _god_ that would be just like the massacre that caused him to react this way to a _fucking door_ opening, wouldn’t it? it was mildly ironic, he supposed.)

he clenched his eyes, trying to ward off the flashes of his past that accompanied him when these bursts of panic happened, but all it did was take the visions out of his sight and put them directly into his head, which was _really_ not helping at all. 

naruto shouted a greeting that rang through the downstairs of their house, and sasuke flinched through his tremors at the second loud noise, bracing himself for more.

he distantly heard a knock on the door, but everything sounded as if he was underwater (maybe he was drowning, and that was why he felt like he couldn’t get enough air in. what was he drowning in? fear perhaps? _was it possible to drown in fear, or any emotion-?_ )

the bedroom door opened, and sasuke forced his eyes open for a moment before forcing them shut again when he felt tears. footsteps - naruto’s footsteps - padded across the room, albeit with a lot less energy than he seemed to have downstairs, quiet, but loud enough that sasuke could still hear them (somewhat) clearly. 

a comforting hand laid itself on sasuke’s shoulder after a few moments, squeezing lightly, and when sasuke opened his eyes, naruto was kneeling in front of him, a worried expression radiating across his face, muddling the blue in his eyes.

another hand reached up to brush tears away, and then soft lips pressed against sasuke’s forehead, remaining in place for a moment before pulling away. sasuke's tremors were slowing, he could _hear_ again (he wasn't drowning?) and he focused on naruto's voice, the feel of naruto's skin against his, and he was home again, _safe_ again,

“hey, i didn’t mean to startle you” naruto whispered. “you alright?”

the moment naruto’s lips left his forehead, sasuke missed him, he wanted to be close, to never leave, he wanted to feel safe, so he nodded quickly before wrapping his arms around naruto’s waist and burying his face in his neck, taking in the warmth, the safety, the protection that his boyfriend offered.

naruto remained still for a moment before wrapping his arms back around sasuke and pressing another kiss to his hair. he resituated them so that he was leaning against the bed and sasuke was in his lap, legs curled around naruto’s waist and arms still grasping him tightly.

“this okay?” naruto murmured, his voice soft yet still raspy and baritone. all sasuke could do in response was nod, a slight hum coming out of his throat. his body felt heavy and his eyelids kept slipping open and closed, sleep just a few moments away. they sat there for a moment, one of naruto’s hands threaded through sasuke’s hair and the other one tracing lazy shapes onto his back. 

“tired?” he asked, his voice quieter than before, as if he was trying to make sure not to wake sasuke if he was already asleep. sasuke managed a weak nod again, snuggling further into naruto’s body.

“then sleep, i’ll be here when you wake up, i promise”

at that, sasuke let his eyes slip shut, and he slowly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> i almost finished the first one shot for the sns ipod challenge, so i'll probably post that within a week?  
> and borusara week is coming up and i'll probably write something for at least one of the prompts, so that'll probably be out eventually if you're interested :D  
> and team seven apocalypse au? i've been working on that and i might post a teaser/one shot just to see if people actually like it SLDKFJKS so yeah uhhh  
> i suck at writing notes  
> note to self: get better at writing notes.
> 
> comments and kudos r appreciated, and if you have any constructive criticism PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK TELL ME because i suck at writing and i wanna be a better writer and YEAH anyways thanks in advance lmao  
> anyways, have a good day/night!
> 
> twitter | SAKURA1SM


End file.
